


juliet

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Crossdressing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: donghyuck accidentally gets casted as juliet in his school's rendition of romeo and juliet and now he must wear a dress to rehearsal.alternatively, hyuck in a dress turns his boyfriend mark on.





	juliet

**Author's Note:**

> just a short smut one shot i wrote for fun. enjoy :)

> "hyuck, you done getting dressed in there?" mark asked as he knocked on the door of the dressing room the younger was in. it had been a solid fifteen minutes and mark didn't think that putting on a dress should take so long.
> 
> "almost!" donghyuck replied, his voice strained as he struggled with the zip on his dress. today was his first dress rehearsal as juliet in the school play so he called in his boyfriend mark to be moral support.
> 
> when he couldn't pull up the zip by himself, donghyuck swung the door of the dressing room open with a force that made mark step back.
> 
> "help me," donghyuck demanded as he turned his back to face mark. "this stupid wig is getting in the way of the zip."
> 
> hyuck pulled the long hair of the wig he was wearing over his shoulder to reveal the zip of his dress half down. his honey skin was exposed, the line of his back looking quite defined. mark couldn't help but gulp at the sight.
> 
> _man, even something so small about donghyuck was enough to turn him on a little._
> 
> "hurry up! this wig is making my neck sweat," hyuck scolded, bringing mark out of his daze. the older boy hurriedly pulled the zip of the dress up.
> 
> hyuck let out a sigh of relief from the warmth as he pushed the wig to its original position, the loose curls cascading down his back. he turned back to face mark with a small smile.
> 
> "thanks babe," he said, placing a short peck on mark's lips.
> 
> "no problem," mark replied, pressing his forehead against hyuck's for a bit.
> 
> up close, mark could see the make-up that the make-up artists had done to donghyuck's face. he had seen his boyfriend in theatre make-up a few times, but none of the looks he had before were as intricate as this one. 
> 
> the eyeshadow he wore was not monotoned and campy like in his previous performances, but instead was blended out in different shades of shimmer that seemed to complement donghyuck's brown eyes perfectly.
> 
> there was a faint rouge on hyuck's cheek, and mark could tell it was not natural. the blush made donghyuck look innocent and cute, almost like a fourteen year old school girl who had just spoken to her crush.
> 
> then mark's eyes trailed to his boyfriend's lips. the soft pink gloss on hyuck's lips made them look even plumper than they already were, and dare he say, more kissable.
> 
> mark couldn't resist the urge and dipped down, capturing donghyuck's lips with his.
> 
> the kiss was slow and sweet at first, with mark lightly nibbling at donghyuck's lips asking for entrance. donghyuck being his usual stubborn self played hard to get and ignored mark's coaxing.
> 
> tired of hyuck's refusal, mark gave his boyfriend's ass a firm squeeze. when the younger gasped at the action, mark took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the kiss, letting it roam all the corners of donghyuck's mouth. he let his tongue meet hyuck's, twirling them together as he pulled the boy's body closer.
> 
> at the deepening of the kiss, hyuck moved his hands from where they resting against mark's chest and let them snake around his neck till they found the way to his hair. he let his fingers run through mark's silky locks till they were sticking up in all directions.
> 
> they kissed till they were out of breath and had to pull away panting.
> 
> "you look hot in that dress, you know?" mark complimented as he eyed donghyuck from head to toe.
> 
> he had noticed since earlier, but he was only now getting a good look at how the long gown hugged hyuck's waist. the younger had a naturally delicately shaped body and it was enhanced even more by the corset the drama teacher made him wear under the dress.
> 
> it made mark inexplicably turned on.
> 
> "i kinda want to fuck you in this dress," he said, his brain to mouth filter completely turned off as thoughts of donghyuck moaning his name as he fucked him senseless in the dress filled his mind.
> 
> "w-what?" donghyuck stuttered out, the fake blush on his cheek intensified by his real blush at his boyfriend's statement.
> 
> mark stepped forward before pulling hyuck into another kiss. it was rougher this time, with mark wasting no time on build-up and just sticking his tongue directly into hyuck's mouth. hyuck was shocked for a second before reciprocating the kiss just as fervently.
> 
> mark gripped his boyfriend's jaw, holding the younger in place, before pulling away slightly. their lips had separated but their tongues were still touching, swirling and playing with each other.
> 
> hyuck let out light moans of enjoyment, making mark feel even hotter.
> 
> mark pulled completely away from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting his and hyuck's tongue. he let his hand drop from hyuck's jaw to his waist before looking down at the younger, who had a glossy look in his eye.
> 
> mark knew that look meant that hyuck was now turned on too.
> 
> "i said, i want to fuck you in that dress. can i?" mark repeated his desire, this time adding in a request for consent.
> 
> hyuck bit his lip, a gesture that made mark's head spin and blood rush to dick that was getting harder by the second.
> 
> "fuck me."
> 
> mark didn't need to hear it twice. he hoisted donghyuck up and carried him back into the dressing room, skillfully using his hand to lock the door behind them.
> 
> mark placed the boy onto a vanity and stood between his legs. he began kissing along donghyuck's jawline, leaving small marks littered along the younger's neck as he sucked at the soft skin.
> 
> hyuck let out soft groans of gratification as mark marked his territory. all thoughts of the play and rehearsal were now far from the boy's mind, unbothered that his neck was going to be covered in hickeys that would remain there for about a week.
> 
> mark lifted hyuck's dress a little and a ran his hand up the boy's thigh, teasingly rubbing circles into his skin as his hand grew higher.
> 
> as mark went to palm donghyuck through his underwear, he was met with a pleasant surprise. instead of the thick cloth of the boxers his boyfriend would usually wear, his hand came in contact with a thin sheer material.
> 
> lifting the bottom of the dress completely, the corner of mark's lips rose into a smirk at the sight before him.
> 
> "are you wearing panties baby?"
> 
> donghyuck went red as a tomato. he totally forgot about that!
> 
> "my boxers were showing through the dress and i saw a pack of unused panties in the drawer, so i tried them on to see if they would fix the problem," he shyly explained.
> 
> he looked up coyly at mark. "do you not like them?"
> 
> mark was close to going crazy.
> 
> hyuck was on the vanity before him, hair from his wig sticking to his sweaty face, his dress pulled up past his waist to reveal his spread legs, showing his entire nether region squeezed into those white lace panties. the shy look hyuck was giving him wasn't helping either.
> 
> this was like a scene from one of his deepest erotic fantasies being played out right before him.
> 
> he was done with the foreplay and wanted to fuck hyuck right there, right now.
> 
> shedding his jeans and underwear, mark finally let his erection out from its tight constraints. his dick slapped against his stomach when he let it out, pre-cum already dripping from the tip.
> 
> with one hand, mark moved to palm donghyuck through his panties and with the other hand, he stuck two fingers in hyuck's mouth.
> 
> "suck them," he instructed, prompting hyuck to twirl his tongue around his boyfriend's fingers.
> 
> mark moved his other hand under hyuck's panties, gripping the boy's smaller cock and jerking him off, twisting his hand and he moved it up and down.
> 
> hyuck moaned at the pleasurable touch, the sound muffled by mark's fingers in his mouth. the pleasure had messed up his brain too much and he stopped sucking mark's fingers, just drooling over them.
> 
> satisfied with how wet his fingers had become, mark removed them from hyuck's mouth. he pulled his boyfriend's panties off and began to trace his tight hole.
> 
> as mark pushed a finger in, hyuck let out a high pitched whine, his hands moving from holding his dress to gripping mark's shoulder.
> 
> "it hurts!" 
> 
> "don't worry baby, it'll pass, it'll pass," mark whispered softly into hyuck's ear, placing small kisses on his cheek and jaw to distract him from the pain.
> 
> he entered a next finger into hyuck's heat and scissored his hole so that it would stretch enough to take his length. 
> 
> hyuck pulled mark closer and panted against his ear, trying his best not to whine at the feeling of his hole being filled.
> 
> when mark felt like hyuck was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and began to line up his cock with the boy's hole.
> 
> suddenly though, donghyuck pushed him away.
> 
> "what's wrong baby?" mark asked, worried. "do you want to stop? we can stop if you want, it's no problem." he assured the younger boy. hyuck's comfort always came first to mark.
> 
> hyuck shook his head no. "i-i want to ride you hyung."
> 
> that was a turn of events that mark had not expected. if possible, it made mark even more horny.
> 
> "anything for you baby," mark said, pulling hyuck off the vanity and carrying him over to the couch in the dressing room.
> 
> he sat down, plopping hyuck right down on top of his lap, his dick rubbing against hyuck's bare ass. mark teasingly rimmed his boyfriend's hole with his cock before thrusting into hyuck's heat.
> 
> "ahh fuck mark!" hyuck cursed out when he felt mark's thick length inside of him. he could feel his walls clench as he went further and further on mark's cock, eventually swallowing him whole.
> 
> keeping to his request, hyuck began to bounce up and down on his boyfriend's dick, the pain he felt at first soon switching over to pleasure as he adjusted to mark's size. hyuck let out a moan each time his ass would hit against mark's pelvis.
> 
> mark sat below him unmoving, just letting his baby ride him.
> 
> the sight of hyuck bouncing up and down on his dick in, his grip on his dress tightening everytime he took mark's dick whole, moans spilling out his mouth uncontrollably; it made mark feel satisfied.
> 
> mark decided to put in some work and thrusted into his boyfriend's ass, meeting hyuck halfway. his thrust happened to be just right and he hit hyuck's prostate, making him whine out in pleasure. 
> 
> "h-harder hyung!" 
> 
> mark grunted, pounding harder into hyuck until he could feel his dick twitching. the tension in the pit of his stomach had grown and he was ready to explode.
> 
> "fuck baby, i'm gonna cum!" 
> 
> hyuck, who was feeling his high coming as well, began to jerk himself off.
> 
> in a mess of moans and skin hitting on skin, they both came, riding out their highs as hyuck's motions became slower and mark's thrusts became sloppier.
> 
> mark's black t-shirt was stained with hyuck's load. as hyuck hoisted himself off of mark's dick, mark's cum dripped out of his ass unto the older's thighs and pelvis.
> 
> hyuck collapsed on the couch next to mark and lay his head on the boy's shoulder, his chest heaving up and down as he let go of the skirt of his dress and let it cover his legs once again.
> 
> mark turned his head and kissed the younger softly, pushing the hair of his now messed up wig back from his face.
> 
> "i love your ass, but i love you even more, my juliet," he said, reverting to usual cheesy self.
> 
> hyuck playfully hit his chest, much too tired to seriously protest. "i love you too, mark."
> 
> he looked down at mark's dirty tee and tugged at it a little. "but for now, we need to get you a clean t-shirt."

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first attempt at smut so i hope you all enjoy it. i posted this to wattpad as well but i highly doubt it'll get any reads there. :(


End file.
